


Tonight

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Tonight (I'm F**ing You) by Enrique Iglesias and Ludicris.  Izumo has been fascinated by the spiky haired nin for a long time.  Little does he know that said spiky-haired nin has been just as fascinated by him.  What happens when you take an overheated club, tightly-packed dance floor, sexy music and a little too much alcohol?  You have a reserved Izumo doing things he never thought he would.  How does he handle it? And how does Kotetsu react?  Gift fic for *my* Izumo and sweet RP partner, Kattmad, who loves the boys as much as I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me! The story, however, is all mine.

Izumo leaned against a cold metal pillar at the end of a long wooden bar, his single visible dark blue eye moving around the room.  Neon versions of green, blue and red coated everything in an otherworldly glow.  Tiny white lights danced over hair of every shade and color imaginable as the sea of humanity on the sunken polished-wooden dance floor moved in an almost solid wave.  High ceilings with huge industrial-sized black fans, painted to blend into the metal rafters did nothing to disperse the heat that the bodies and dancing generated despite the valiant effort they gave.  Speakers taller than the DJ booth itself pumped bass and rhythm designed to split drunken eardrums and encourage the near pornographic displays most of the couples dancing were engaged in.

This wasn’t Izumo’s typical venue.  He liked the quieter neighborhood ninja bar like the Krooked Kunai which had a jukebox and, at most, the occasion rowdy customer who didn’t like to be cut off.  On weekends, it got crazy, but not until much later and even then it wasn’t _this._ Yes, he definitely preferred the smaller bar.

Rather than the much larger and _louder_ ninjadance club. 

At least he was around other shinobi.  He wasn’t sure how he’d handle the civilians.  Most of them either avoided the ninja or were _overly_ interested in them and the one time he’d gone out with one, he’d spent the night listening to and answering question after question.  It never ceased to amaze him that, after growing up and living in a ninja village, they’d have that many damned questions about the people who ran it.  As a result, he didn’t go out of his way to hang out in the civilian bars.  He preferred other ninja.

He downed another small cup of sake and continued to watch the crowd of sweaty half-dressed bodies move.  He still wasn’t sure how Genma had talked him into coming out tonight.  He’d just gotten back from a mission that morning and _should_ be thinking about going home and getting much-needed rest.  Instead, he was holding up a pillar and sucking down way more alcohol than he could reasonably hold.

His eye caught the tips of black spiky hair bouncing up over the top of the crowd.  He’d seen it before, watched the man it was attached to dance for a good portion of the evening.  Said man had a quick smile, sexy as hell slanted eyes and a fucking _incredible_ body, especially wrapped up in the snug deep-red button-down shirt and fitted dark pants as it was.  Izumo could tell that even in a ninja uniform, the man’s body was defined and solid, with a gorgeous, tight ass.  Izumo knew him from the academy and had since seen the man around the village and in the mission office now and again.  _Hagane Kotetsu_.  The man was a hell of a flirt, winked and smiled at just about everyone - male and female - and Izumo had heard he passed off his mission report to other members of his team more than once.  Izumo knew that because he’d heard Kotetsu’s other teammates complain when they’d been in line in front of him to turn it in.

But he was also friendly and helpful, stopping often to offer aid to people, which surprised Izumo with as much as Kotetsu seemed to want to get _out_ of.  And Izumo had occasion to watch the man train now and again and knew that, when it came down to it, he put his all into being a shinobi, trained as hard as any of them and was _good._   He had a quick humor, which Izumo had overheard more than once and he did his best to use it to make other people smile and laugh.

He was, in short, amazing to Izumo.

Izumo didn’t realize quite how much he’d been watching the other man until he heard a voice in his ear. “You know, he’d dance with you if you wanted,” Genma said, his voice entirely too evil for Izumo’s comfort.

He turned to his friend and shook his head. “I’m not going to ask him to dance.”

Genma shrugged. “Who said anything about asking?  You walk out there and I can guarantee he’d be dancing with you in a heartbeat.”

Izumo blushed.  Only one person knew that he had such a major crush on the ninja with spiky hair and he wasn’t about to go around telling everyone else. Unfortunately, the one who knew was Shiranui Genma.  The biggest rumor spreader and information collector in the entire ninja corps.  Izumo was fairly certain that Gen hadn’t spilled the beans yet, but he _was_ sure it was only a matter of time.

Until then, he held the secret close and hoped to hell that, even when it _did_ get out, Kotetsu wouldn’t hear it.  He’d smiled, said hello and done everything but walk up and tell the man he wanted to date and he’d gotten nothing in response, so he was pretty damned sure that either the man was an idiot - possibly, but not likely, or Kotetsu wasn’t interested.  Izumo’s money was on the latter.

Genma swore it was the former, at least about this, but couldn’t give any evidence to the contrary, so Izumo stuck to his own theory.  He turned then and, skipping the sipping cup, downed what was left of the bottle of sake, ignoring the grin that stretched around the gravity-defying senbon needle in his friend’s mouth.  “Then dance with me.”

Izumo turned and raised his eyebrow. “Really, Gen? There are plenty of people for you to dance with, male _and_ female.”

Genma shrugged. “Maybe, but I don’t want to dance with them. I want to dance with my friend.  Come on,” he said, holding his hand out.

With a sigh and a last longing look at the pillar, Izumo took Genma’s hand and started toward the main floor.  Despite himself, he got caught up in the crowd, heat, heavy beats and deep bass and was dancing before he realized it.  Genma got up close behind him and put hands on his hips and together, they started moving.

He had to admit, it was better than brooding in the corner.  The only downside was that from here, he couldn’t keep track of the spiky head as much.  He’d lost sight of it shortly after he’d started for the dance floor and hadn’t yet found it again.

The music shifted and Izumo recognized the song that started playing, his body picking up the beat easily.  He rarely let go in public and danced like this, but when he finally did, he didn’t hold back. Genma’s hands disappeared and Izumo didn’t even think about it. His eyes were closed, his hips shifting and moving as the beats sped up a little and the voice came out over the speakers talking about doing dirty things.

Then he felt the hands back on his hips and he opened his eyes, ready to turn around and dance closer with Gen.  But as soon as he did, he saw Genma dancing away from him. He blinked for a moment, his rhythm broken briefly.  Then it registered what he was seeing just as the other man caught up to Raidou and they started dancing together. 

Izumo spun around and found himself face to face with the sexiest man in Konoha. To him, anyway.  The crooked grin and come fuck me eyes were aimed at _him_.  He was spun back around, his arms pulled up behind him and around his dance partner’s neck and he heard a deep voice rumble in his ear, “Dance with me.”

He had no idea why he didn’t panic. Later, he’d simply thank the sake he drank and Gen for getting him comfortable, but he just started moving again.  The hands came back to his hips and the body moved closer to his back as the music sped up and shifted once more.

It took him about a minute flat to for his cock to be _hard_.  The man could _move_.  Kotetsu’s hips matched his perfectly, the dancing almost as if they’d choreographed it.  Their hands didn’t stay still, either and as his dance partner ground what was obviously a cock equally as hard as his own into his ass, fingers danced over his stomach on the outside of his thin blue button-down shirt, ghosting over his abs and making him crazy.  The other hand slid over his hip and down until it just teased him, not touching his cock, but so close that he could almost feel it. Almost, but not quite. The heat on the dance floor was nothing compared to what was happening between the two of them.

Izumo turned his head then and looked back to see the other man’s face hovering _right_ there.  Their lips were barely more than a breath apart, eyes both half-lidded and locked on each other.  Izumo’s breathing sped up as the reality of what he was doing sank in.  He was damned near fucking, right there on the dance floor, with the person who was, for all intents and purposes, his crush.

The moment of panic disappeared, however, when Kotetsu’s arms came around him, holding him even closer, the cock against his ass grinding harder.  His own arms moved almost of their own volition, one of his hands threading through the spikes and he found that they were soft and felt good in his hand.  The other arm wrapped around Kotetsu’s and he lost his will to do anything but enjoy the dance.  If nothing else, he’d have something to jerk off to for the next... ten years.

He lost track of the club, of the dance floor and the other dancers.  The only thing he knew was the music, the heat between them and the man he was dancing with.  The arms loosened and he pulled back, turning around and facing his dance partner.  Before he could even begin to second guess himself, leave, or _anything_ , really, the arms came around him again, and they were now dancing together, face to face.

The vision of the sexy slanted eyes, lids lowered as they looked him over added to it and Izumo could have died happy in that moment.

But Kotetsu wasn’t willing to leave it at that. No.  If he had anything to say about it, that is.  He ran his hands up over the sexy body of his dance partner and fought hard against the thing he’d been wanting to do for as long as he could remember.  Since they were in the academy together, that was for sure because he’d noticed the quiet, serious _gorgeous_ man back then when he was still a boy.  He’d always wanted to be friends, always wanted to talk, but had never quite worked the nerve up and so hadn’t.  He’d continued to notice this person now that he was a man and he _wanted_.  He wanted to kiss.  Brush his lips over the ones teasing him right now, just far enough away to be too far.

But demanding a dance and outright kissing the man were two different things.  But oh, how much he wanted to.  He reached up instead and, meeting the dark blue eye and pausing long enough to give Izumo a chance to stop him, he pushed back the bangs that hung over the other eye.  God, he was gorgeous.  Izumo had grown up, filled out since Kotetsu had first laid eyes on the man as a boy and Kotetsu decided then and there that he’d have Izumo. Somehow.

Izumo’s eyes darted from the slanted ones focused on him to the sexy mouth and back again. He could have sworn Kotetsu was going to try to kiss him, but he couldn’t quite believe that.  Yes, they were dancing and yes they were touching in all sorts of ways that he couldn’t quite have imagined in his wildest wet dreams.  But that wasn’t kissing.

But oh _God_ , how he wanted to close the distance and do it.  They continued to move to the music, cocks grinding, bodies straining toward each other.  Their bodies knew where they belonged, even if their minds didn’t or, rather, wouldn’t admit it. 

Neither of them paid attention to their surroundings, the other people, the club or anything else.  Their focus was solely on the person in their arms, against them and so, neither Izumo nor Kotetsu had any idea who did it.  But a moment later, someone was bumped and their lips were on each others. 

And dear _God_ it felt good.

Izumo vowed in that moment, that he’d make those lips his and only his for the rest of their lives.  He didn’t care if they were young, he was all too aware that “the rest of their lives” could be incredibly short, given their vocation.  And if by some chance, they managed to live to be old, then he wouldn’t regret keeping them to himself.

They were positively sinful.  Talented and warm, they tasted amazing and he poured himself into the kiss. He might not have been willing to initiate it, but now that he was here, he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t going to give up this opportunity.  He’d most _definitely_ take advantage of it. 

And he _loved_ it.

He felt Kotetsu’s tongue ghost along his lip and he opened his mouth, the other man’s tongue filling it, sliding along his own.  The moans came again, hands tightened in hair as they thrilled in the taste and feel of each other. They pulled back to breathe and stared at each other, dark slanted eyes locked on wide dark blue ones.  Kotetsu leaned in again, caught his lips deliberately this time and this one made the last look like a chaste, school-yard kiss.

Tongues slid once more, Kotetsu’s hands dropping to cup Izumo’s ass and drag him even closer, if that were possible.  Izumo’s hand tightened in the spikes, pulling accidentally and Kotetsu moaned, bucking into the other man.  They broke apart for air again, then Izumo dove back in, nipping and nibbling on lips before taking another, longer taste, savoring the feel of the hot mouth. They pulled back, but only barely, breathing harsh, half-closed eyes glued to each other.

Then Kotetsu leaned in one more time until that sexy mouth was next to Izumo’s ear and he couldn’t believe what he heard next.

“Want to get off this dance floor?”

He refused to name it for what it was, refused to admit to himself that what he wanted was just to fuck no matter where they were.

Because, of course, he didn’t _do_ stuff like that.  He didn’t pick up guys in bars or clubs and go fuck them. That just wasn’t who he was.  So he simply refused to recognize that’s exactly what he was doing.

He was half dragged, half walking on his own accord as they moved down a dark hall beyond the bathrooms.  He ignored the writhing bodies they passed that were up against the wall on either side and concentrated on not falling and not thinking. He didn’t want to think yet, didn’t want to let his mind work enough to consider what he was doing and thereby lose his nerve.  He didn’t hear the click as Kotetsu opened a door because the music, even there in the hallway and muted, was too loud for it, but he recognized the subtle change in atmosphere from club to private room. 

It was somewhere just north of pitch dark.  A dusty, dirty window high in the wall across from them cast a pale light over what Izumo recognized to be an office of some sort.  He could just make out an old metal desk against one wall, a set of half-empty bookshelves next to it, file cabinets opposite the desk and boxes of various supplies lining the rest of the walls.  Kotetsu turned as soon as the door was closed and pinned him against it, claiming his mouth once more in another thorough kiss, completely obliterating any coherent thought that had started to form.

He returned it, pouring want and need into it, hands fisting in the spikes again.  Kotetsu leaned into him, hard cock grinding into his own and Izumo wanted so badly in that moment to feel it.  One leg came up to wrap around Kotetsu and he rocked against the other man’s body.  Moans and groans leaked out as they moved, hands roaming, touching, arousing to the point of near insanity.

They broke apart briefly to gasp in air, panting hard with the attempt.  “Want you,” Kotetsu murmured before kissing a hot trail along Izumo’s jaw to stop and nibble at an ear.  “Please,” he added before moving down skin that Izumo discovered was _very_ sensitive in a way he didn’t remember it ever being before.  The thought flitted through Izumo’s mind again that he wanted those lips all to himself.

Izumo let go of the spikes and dropped his hands, one going to an ass cheek and squeezing.  He shifted enough for the other to slide between them and he ran it over the clothed erection, more moans loosing over the feel of just how aroused this man was from _him_.  Kotetsu chose that moment to bite at his neck, earning a sharp gasp and a squeeze of the other man’s cock.

“Fuck,” Kotetsu grunted over it and he, too, pulled back, hand going to Izumo’s own dick and rubbing. 

Izumo gave up the idea of waiting, since he didn’t really know what he was waiting _for_ and scrambled for the button on Kotetsu’s pants.  Finally managing to open them, his hand dove in to discover silky boxers which he made note of then it closed around the hard length of velvety soft skin and he moaned again at the feel of it against his palm.  His fingers squeezed, then moved over it, learning the textures and mapping veins and lines. 

Kotetsu made his way back to Izumo’s lips and caught them in another searing kiss.  As they got lost in it, he started backing up and Izumo moved with him until they were against the desk.  Kotetsu leaned against it, tugging Izumo into his arms again, hands cupping the tight ass and pulling in until cocks were grinding once more.  Izumo’s hands went into spiky hair and tightened, dragging another long low groan from the other nin.

Izumo was so focused on the kiss, it took him a minute to realize that the hands on his ass had moved and were fumbling with the button on his pants.  Just as he was about to help, they were open and the hands pulled him in again, sliding under twill and cotton to cup bare skin.  He rocked into the body against his, a moan escaping when fingertips grazed his crack, teasing.  “Fuck,” he whispered when they broke apart for air and he rocked his hips, pushing his ass toward the fingers then the rubbing his insanely hard cock against the other man’s.

“Mmm, yes,” Kotetsu answered, nipping again at sensitive skin, pausing at the base of Izumo’s throat to bite down hard and suck in the skin, earning himself a gasp and leaving a bruise.  “Wanna fuck you,” he murmured when he let go and Izumo’s moans got louder.

“Yes,” Izumo hissed, rocking more, grinding harder.  In a move fast enough to make his head swim, Kotetsu spun them and pushed Izumo back onto the desk, tugging at his pants all at the same time.  Before he could really grasp what had happened, he was on his back and his cock was in Kotetsu’s mouth.  He had to bite hard at his lip to keep from shouting it felt so good.  The groans came out anyway, but he couldn’t care.  His hands went into the spikes and his eyes were squeezed shut as he fought hard against the pleasure that surged through him.  A hand started teasing his balls and he started pulling on the other man’s hair in an attempt to get him to slow down, but Kotetsu was insistent. Finally, he managed, “Stop. Oh God, stop. Not yet, _fuck_...”

Kotetsu pulled back and those killer eyes were on him again.  His gaze dropped along the sexy body pausing when they got to the pants that were open, rock hard cock out and begging for attention, but before he could do anything, Kotetsu tugged on his hips and pulled him up to kiss again.  “Turn around,” he murmured when they pulled back and Izumo never considered arguing.  He did as requested and bent over the end of the desk when he felt the hand on his back.

He expected to feel a finger but instead he felt hands on his ass and a few seconds later a tongue at his entrance. “Fuck!” He nearly shouted, then stuffed his hand in his mouth as the tight muscle was licked at, then sucked on. He braced himself on the desk, dropping his head and trying damned hard to remember how to simply _breathe_. 

He was worked over, tongue fucked, licked thoroughly, driven damned near insane and was almost ready to explode. He needed more, and pulled the fist out of his mouth to say as much when he felt a finger ease inside of him. “Oh God, yes,” he groaned, rocking his hips and pushing back against the invading digit. “More, dammit, please,” he demanded and heard a chuckle behind him.  He didn’t want fingers, didn’t want anymore teasing, he wanted Kotetsu inside of him, and he wanted it now.

When Kotetsu ignored the initial demand, pushing a second then third finger in anyway, Izumo had enough to think that it had never been like this before. This fast, this hard, this need, this... anything.  This man had the ability to shake everything he’d ever felt and if Izumo had been able to think clearly, it would have freaked him out completely.  But all it did was make him that much more anxious and desperate for that seemingly elusive more.

But apparently Kotetsu was just as anxious because a moment later, he heard the click of a cap and then finally, the cock nudging him.  He pushed back, groaning when the head made it through the ring of muscle.  He felt, rather than heard the panting against his back as Kotetsu curled around him.  His hair was moved aside and kisses dropped on the side of his face.  He turned his head to meet the lips as he was slowly filled. 

When Kotetsu was seated completely, he closed his eyes and rested his head briefly on Izumo’s back.  It was crazy, downright insane how good this man felt to him and he was having a hard time holding on and not just pounding the ass his cock was tightly nestled in.  With another kiss to Izumo’s neck, he pulled his hips back and pushed back in again, groaning at the feel.

Need and want warred with caution in a lust and alcohol addled brain and the former won.  He pulled back again and thrust hard, earning himself a loud groan and the muscles gripping his cock to flex.  That was it, that was all it took and his restraint broke.  He stood up again, spread his legs a little to get a better stance and started thrusting.  His hands gripped the other man’s hips, his head fell back and he forgot completely where he was, forgot that someone could walk in at any time, forgot _everything_ except the body below him, the sounds coming from his partner’s mouth and the incredible feel of the tight, hot passage.

“Fuck yeah,” Izumo moaned loudly, holding onto the desk in an attempt to gain purchase and meet the pumping hips.  It felt fucking _incredible_ and with eyes squeezed shut and more sounds falling from his lips, he managed, finally to roll his own hips and meet the other man, thrust for thrust.  His own cock wanted friction but he knew if he touched himself, he’d have approximately three strokes before he went off and he would _not_ go yet.

But it was damned difficult and he bit his lip, did everything he could think of to distract himself a little bit but the alcohol that had helped him get there was now working against him.  He would have thought it would help - he’d heard often enough from Gen about getting drunk and not being able to do anything, but either he wasn’t drunk enough of it didn’t work on him.  Either way, he knew he didn’t have long before he’d lose the fight. 

He tried to focus on what he could do for the other man and that helped a little.  But the sounds Kotetsu was making, the feel of the hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise was too much.  “Fuck, close,” he grunted, twisting his hand into a fist to fight hard against the urge to stroke his cock. 

“Nngh, God, yeah, Izumo, come...” Kotetsu groaned then reached around and wrapped his hand around Izumo’s cock and started stroking.

Four. It took four strokes from balls to tip and he was losing it. “Fuck, not.. oh God, no... FUCK!” He shouted as his climax tore through him, stealing his breath and making him nearly insane. He grunted out some facsimile of “I’m coming,” then pushed back hard, burying Kotetsu deeply in his ass and hitting his prostate at the same time, sharpening the pleasure and pulling a shout from him that he didn’t know he was capable of.

That was all it took to send Kotetsu off the edge.  His body screamed as the orgasm roared along chakra paths and nerve endings.  His strokes turned erratic as he rode out the pleasure, filling the other man with his cum.

He collapsed down onto Izumo, panting hard as he gasped in air.  His hands slid around the man under him, hugging the body close, his eyes sliding shut at the feel of this man around him, in his arms, so close.  He rubbed his face into the back, inhaling Izumo’s scent and thrilling in the ability to do so.

Izumo swallowed hard as reality started to crash into him.  He’d basically just fucked what amounted to a _stranger_ in a night club.  His heart, already beating fast from the sex started to pound and his breathing quickened as panic started to take over.  He was trying to figure out what to do, what to say when the deep voice sounded in his ear. “That was... incredible,” Kotetsu murmured kissing his ear again and it broke whatever had been holding Izumo together.

He struggled briefly and in surprise, Kotetsu let go. “I... I don’t, I mean, I...” Izumo stuttered as he moved out from under the other man, wincing slightly when Kotetsu was pulled a little roughly from his body.  He couldn’t look at Kotetsu directly while he fumbled with his pants. “I, um...”  he continued to stammer.

Kotetsu recovered from the shock and started to step up to Izumo, holding out his hand but the younger man just shook his head, finally managing to fasten the button on his pants. Big navy eyes blinked at him and then a few seconds later, he was alone.

Kotetsu stared at the rectangle of slightly-lesser darkness, at a loss. What had just happened?  He’d think Izumo hadn’t enjoyed it except for the mess that was still on the desk and the shouts he’d heard from the other man. So, if that wasn’t it... what was it?  Kotetsu shook his head and continued to stand there, staring at nothing, until he saw a figure at the doorway.  “Tetsu?” Genma’s voice asked.

Kotetsu shook himself out of his stupor and turned to his friend. “Did... you see Izumo?” He asked when Gen got closer then focused on putting himself back together, tucking his shirt tail back into his pants and pulling up his zipper.

Genma nodded, which Kotetsu only barely caught out of the corner of his eye in the darkness. “Yeah, he just took off. What happ-- Oh.” Genma answered his own question then gave a low whistle. “Wow.”

“Wow?” Kotetsu asked, turning to look at Genma fully.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Genma didn’t answer at first and Kotetsu closed the short distance to his friend. “Gen? What’s that supposed to mean?” He repeated.

Genma smirked around his senbon.  “Zumo’s never done that before.”

Kotetsu blinked at him, confusion clear on his face. “Done that? Done what?”

“Sex. Like that,” Genma said, nodding to the desk. “He doesn’t fuck strangers. And _never_ in a public place.”

Kotetsu blinked again, his face clearing, then he dropped it in his hands. “Fuck,” he said succinctly into the silence.

“Yeah, well, that’s exactly what you did, isn’t it? Wait...” Genma said, looking from Tetsu’s pants to the desk and back again. “Did you... top?” He asked, eyebrows going up.

Tetsu, once more, blinked in confusion and nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Genma dropped his face in his palm and shook his head, sighing. Kotetsu continued to simply stare, still at a loss when Gen dropped a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder with a chuckle and leaned in to one ear.  “Congrats, Tetsu. You were his first top.”  With a laugh, Genma turned toward the door.

“Wait!” Kotetsu called and Gen turned. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

“Do?” Gen asked, wicked smile on his face.

“Yeah, do? He took off, how do I fix this?”  Kotetsu asked, caught now between anger and annoyance.

Genma came back and considered him a minute in the moonlight.  “He likes you.  Try dating him.”

Kotetsu’s eyebrows went up. “Dating him? Like, asking him out?”

Gen nodded. “I tried to tell you a long time ago to just ask.  Maybe now you’ll listen?” He finished and turned on his heel, crossed the room and left, closing the door behind himself.

Kotetsu stared at the back of the door, mind reeling.  _Well, hell_. 

 

Izumo sat on the floor, his back to his apartment door, eyes unfocused as he stared at the other wall. He wasn’t seeing plaster and paint, though, he was seeing spiky hair, the shocked look on Kotetsu’s face.  He dropped his head, resting his face on his knees and groaned.  He needed to get up, clean up, just go to _bed_ and try to forget such a mortifying evening, but he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. 

If he moved he’d feel himself leak. Again.  Leak Kotetsu’s cum.  He’d fucked Kotetsu. In a nightclub.

He groaned again, lifted his head and dropped it once more, but it didn’t seem to help.  The man must think he’s the easiest slut in Konoha.  He shook his head then bounced it again.  He’d never be able to face the spiky-haired nin now. 

Izumo conveniently forgot that Kotetsu had been doing the exact same thing - fucking in the back of the club.  That if that made _him_ a slut, it did the same for Kotetsu. But he wasn’t thinking completely clearly at the moment, he was too busy being mortified.  He wondered briefly if Suna or Iwa would let him defect to them, then shook it off.  They weren’t far enough.  He’d need to see if he could get a boat, maybe, find out what was on the other side of the ocean, perhaps, from Wave Country.

He was so busy being mortified, in fact, that he didn’t hear the first knock on the door.  It wasn’t until the second one sounded that he looked up and sighed. “Go away, Gen. I don’t want to see you right now,” he called through the door.

“I’m not Genma,” Kotetsu’s voice answered.

The color drained from Izumo’s face and he swallowed. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!_   He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t home, he’d just _spoken_.  He was fucked.  With a sigh, he stood up, making a face when he leaked and turned to unlock the door.  He flipped the lock, then took a deep breath and, steeling his nerves, twisted the knob and pulled it open.  “Uh...” he started then nearly groaned at the brilliant opening, closing his eyes - yet again annoyed with himself.

“Go out to dinner with me,” Kotetsu said hurriedly as if he expected Izumo to slam the door.

Izumo opened his eyes again and blinked at the other man.  Kotetsu had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked... nervous.  _Nervous?_   Izumo shook his head to clear it then realized that could be construed as a no. “Dinner?” He asked instead, still in a bit of shock.

“Yeah, go out to dinner with me,” Kotetsu said again.

“Like a date?” Izumo asked, then kicked himself. If Kotetsu _hadn’t_ been asking him on a date, had instead maybe just been trying to take him out as a thank you, he’d--

“Yeah, like a date,” Kotetsu replied, interrupting his inner monologue.  “Why else would I ask you to dinner? We’ve already fucked, seems kind of silly to do it just to...” his eyes widened when he realized what he was saying and his mouth snapped closed with an audible _click_.

Izumo’s lips twitched a little at that.  “Okay,” he said, a little surprised at himself.  He’d just about convinced himself he’d find a way to avoid the man for the rest of his life. Not _likely_ , but he figured if he was lucky, he could just get The Mission and the rest of his life wouldn’t be too long.  Instead... he was going out with the man.

“Good. Okay,” Kotetsu said, nodding. “I’ll pick you up, uh, at five.”

Izumo tilted his head. “Five?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow at five.”  Kotetsu said. “Unless you got a mission?”

Izumo shook his head. “No, I just got back today.”

“That’s what I thought. See you tomorrow at five.” He stood there for another moment, looking like he wanted to do something and Izumo gripped the doorknob a little tighter.  “Okay, well, see you,” Kotetsu said instead and, with a stunted wave of his hand, turned and headed for the stairs to the first floor.

When the spiky hair was out of sight, he closed the door quietly and absentmindedly flipped the lock.  He turned around and leaned against the door as he tried to figure out what just happened.  He’d expected... well, he wasn’t sure _what_ he’d expected.  Certainly not a _date_ after all of that.  But no, that’s what was happening.

He was going on a _date_ with Kotetsu.


End file.
